1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of providing a graphical user interface (GUI) and a multimedia apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method of providing a GUI for display lists of content and a multimedia apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia apparatuses (such as MP3 players and portable multimedia players (PMP)) have become widely used, and as a result, user-friendly features have been developed to be provided thereon. For example, displays on which graphical user interfaces (GUIs) have been developed for multimedia apparatuses. Commonly used GUIs have icons and/or menus that are displayed on the displays and selected using pointers. In such a GUI, the user can select and use desired content using an input unit (such as a mouse or a touch screen) to input user commands.
Due to advances in technology, the storage capacity of multimedia apparatuses has steadily increased. As a result, the content that can be stored in such multimedia apparatus has increased in size and variety. Accordingly, methods for classifying and systematically storing such content are also diverse and complicated. That is, the larger and more diverse content stored in the multimedia apparatus becomes, the more complicated and difficult it is to search for desired content. Therefore, there is a need for methods by which the user may search for desired content with greater convenience.